It's A Channy Halloween!
by ElenaDarren
Summary: It's Halloween, and Chad's trying to confess his feelings to Sonny. Problem: there's another guy. So what does Chad do? Read and find out!


**A/N: **Who likes Halloween? Raise of hands? Well, since I can't exactly see your raised hands, I'm going to assume that you love Halloween as much as me. And since this is a SWAC, I'm also going to assume that you love Channy. So, now that we all agree we love Halloween and Channy, I, HorriblyAddicted, have made you wonderful Halloween-Channy loving people a Channy Halloween one-shot.

Raise of hands, who's going to review? *glares....everyone raises hand*

I'd be an awesome teacher. *snicker*

Well, I'll just be quiet now. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonny with a Chance or Halloween.

Chad paced around his dressing room nervously. He was wearing his Mackenzie Falls uniform, but the zombie version for their Halloween special. Paper, flowers, and boxes of chocolate were everywhere in his dressing room, different versions of his uniform harshly thrown on the floor, covered by the balls on paper and piles of different flowers.

Chad groaned and walked over to the door, he placed his hand on the door knob for the hundredth time, he considered opening the door and leaving, then reconsidered and went back to pacing around his dressing room.

Suddenly, the door flung open, startling Chad. Portlyn stormed into the room, she grabbed Chad by the ear and pulled him out of the room. "Go. Ask her out. _Now,"_ she commanded him.

Chad whimpered "She'll only say no. Portlyn, her eyes were _glued _to Victor. She's not going to go on a date with me. Ever. I'm a jerk. That's all she'll ever see me as."

Portlyn slapped his arm "If you keep that attitude up, she will. Be positive, Chad. Now, go ask Sonny out. Before I _kick your ass._" Portlyn gave Chad another shove.

Chad stumbled, but kept walking. Portlyn followed him, making sure he didn't ditch.

As they got closer to their destination, Chad whimpered again, he opened his mouth to speak but Portlyn didn't have it. She opened the dressing room door and shoved Chad in.

"Chad? Ugh, what do you want?" Sonny asked the three named heart throb.

Chad tried to regain himself, he smirked and gave a little laugh "Well, it's not exactly what I want, it's what you have to do. You know the Halloween party in Universal?"

Sonny studied his eyes, "Yes..." she said slowly, trying to see what he was up to.

Chad smirked, knowing what she was trying to do "Mr. Condor wants some of his star's to go, maybe get more viewers, so he got us tickets to go."

"Really? This is awesome!"

Chad held his hand up "Wow, wait a moment, bouncy," he said referring to her bouncing in place. Sonny immediately stopped and glared, Mr. Condor only got three tickets."

Sonny's face fell "Who's going?"

"I'm going, of course, and you're going. Because, some how, you're the most popular Random, so you have to go."

"Who's the last person?"

Chad got confused "What do you mean 'the last person'?"

"You said Mr. Condor got three tickets. Who's the last person going?"

Chad mentally smacked himself. Mr. Condor didn't get any tickets for them, Chad was just going to buy them, but he said three instead to two.

"Um, no one, I guess."

Just then Victor Davis walked into the dressing room. He looked from Sonny to Chad, then back at Sonny. He gave her one of his dazzling smiles. "Hello Sonshine, how are you doing today?"

Chad gritted his teeth; Sonny was _his_ Sonshine, and no one else's, only _he_ could call her that. Not that he would or anything. He's Chad Dylan Cooper; Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get jealous.

Sonny giggled, Chad felt like throwing up, "Wonderful now that you're here."

Victor ran one hand threw his raven black hair, his hazel eyes glued to Sonny's eyes. Chad coughed, Victor turned to him, as if just noticing he was there "Oh, hey, Chad. I didn't see you. How's it going?"

Chad glared at him "Fine."

Victor chuckled "Ok, then." He turned back to Sonny "I know an ice cream place not too far from here, you want to go?"

Sonny nodded eagerly "Let's go! Whose car are we taking?" Chad's mouth flew open. How can he do that, Chad thought, he just stole _my Sonny_ right in front of me!

Victor was about to answer when Chad interrupted "Um, I think Sonny and I were talking here before you interrupted us."

Sonny glared at Chad and cut Victor off as he was about to reply, "Chad! You j-" she paused, then grinned and turned to Victor "Would you like to go Universal for the Halloween party with me?"

Chad glared at Victor to decline, but he just ignored Chad, "Sure. I'd love to!"

Chad groaned, tried to calm himself before he murdered Victor, "Be ready at three tomorrow for the plane. The limo will come get you to take you to the airport," Chad said, then quickly walked out of the room.

*~*~*

Chad turned his iPod higher to block out Sonny and Victor. They were all on the plane, the second plane. They had to get on two planes to go all the way to Florida. On the first plane Sonny had the window seat, then Victor next to her then Chad. It took everything Chad had to not punch Victor right in his pretty face. Sonny saw Chad always blowing up at Victor so made sure that on the next plane she sat in between the two, though how much she didn't want to sit next to Chad, but that was a lie.

Sonny and Victor were talking about their childhood, apparently they were really good friends when they were in middle school, until Victor moved and Sonny became best friends with Lucy. It killed Chad every second; they had so much history together. Chad always thought that he knew Sonny longer, he saw her first, and Victor stole her from him. But Victor knew her longer, he knew more about her. But that wasn't going to stop Chad from making Sonny his.

He _loved_ Sonny.

He always did, and he was going to ask her out and tell her. But _Victor_ messed that up. And he was going to pay for it.

The intercom turned on _"We will shortly be landing. Please put your seat belts on. Thank you."_

The three never took there's off so sat and waited as they landed.

"Oh my gosh! You're Chad Dylan Cooper!" said a red head girl walking down the aisle as the plane came to a stop. Chad wasn't in the mood for fans, but smiled at the girl, she looked to be around the same age as Chad.

"Yes, I am," Chad said smiling. The girl smiled wider, she walked closer to Chad then tripped and fell on his lap, her lips on his. Before Chad could even reach, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily then, just as quickly, pulled away.

"Sorry! I'm soo clumsy! And I always wanted to do that," the girl said in a rush, her cheeks bright red.

Chad smiled, "Don't worry about it. Your not a bad ki-"

"Ok, I don't mean to be rude, but we have to go some where," Sonny said harshly to the girl. She looked startled then her face lit up again "You're Sonny Munroe! I love So Random! It's my favorite show!"

Sonny smiled "Thank you, and I'm sorry, but we have somewhere we have to be."

The girl nodded "I'm soo sorry to bother you! Can I just take a picture with you two?" the red head begged.

Chad smirked at Sonny, she was jealous "I'd love to take a picture," he told the girl. Sonny silently huffed but agreed to take a picture.

The Sonny and the girl got on either side of Chad. Chad wrapped an arm around both girls' waist. Victor snapped the picture and Sonny took off. The girl turned to Chad, "Thank you so much!"

Chad chuckled "No problem," he said, then followed Sonny and Victor.

*~*~*

The limo driver had already gotten their lugage, so they got into the limo. Chad smirked at Sonny every time their eyes met, Victor and Sonny didn't talk the whole way there. The limo was silent.

"So," the limo driver, Fred, started, trying to start a conversation "What are you going to dress up as?"

Sonny gave Chad a confused look "We're supposed to dress up in costume?" she asked.

Chad nodded "Yeah, you are." Chad called Mr. Condor earlier and told him his 'idea' he loved it and _actually_ paid for everything.

"You didn't tell me that! What am I supposed to do? I don't have a costume!"

Chad chuckled "Our costumes are there for us. You're going as a witch/vampire, Victor's a zombie and I'm a wizard/vampire."

Sonny frowned "Why are we dressed as the same thing?"

"Well, we're _supposed _to be each other's date."

"What?!"

"I was getting to that, but then Victor interrupted, so I thought I'd leave it as a Halloween surprise."

"I'm right here," Victor said.

Chad didn't look at him, just stared out the window "I know."

Sonny glared at Chad, he could see her reflection in the window. He smirked.

*~*~*

Sonny and Chad smiled, then Chad wrapped his arm around sonny's waist, bringing her closer to him, both felt electricity coursing threw them. Sonny put her own arm on Chad's waist, he smiled even wider.

Chad took her hand and they walked to the Haunted Mansion. Sonny looked behind them, again. Victor couldn't be with them, so he was paired up with Miranda Cosgrove, from iCarly. Chad was getting a little irritated.

"Sonny, can you just relax. I don't think Miranda will steal your boyfriend," Chad joked, though almost hoped it did happen.

"He's not my boyfriend."

Chad was startled, "What?"

Sonny looked him in the eye, "He's not my boyfriend, he's Lucy's."

Chad raised an eyebrow "Then maybe you should stop flirting with him."

Sonny gave him a mischievous grin "A little jealous?"

Ok, Chad thought, two can play this game.

"Not as much as you were with that red head in the airport."

"She kissed you!"

Chad smirked "So you admit that you were jealous."

Sonny realized her mistake "No. Why would I be jealous of you kissing someone?"

Chad smirked "You're so jealous."

"Am n-"

They got to the front of the line, "Please be seated, and keep all hands and feet inside. Thank you, have a nice time," the boy said, Chad and Sonny were shoved into the car.

They went threw the ride, smiling every once in a while and at the little kids that screamed every once in a while.

The ride ended, they walked threw the entrance to have people waiting for them with camera's and stuff for them to sign. Chad and Sonny sat at the table set up for them and signed and took pictures.

*~*~*

After four hours of signing and taking pictures, the 'couple' went to the gift shop closed for only star's. Music played and refreshments were out everywhere, The Monster Mash played, couples started dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" Chad asked Sonny. Sonny hesitated, "I promise, I won't bit. I'll keep my vampire fangs in," Chad reassured her.

Sonny laughed, "Ok."

Chad and Sonny danced, doing different dances, the zombie, they danced some of the moves from the Thriller.

Once they got tired, they sat at a table. People walked around with trays, with food that looked like eyeballs and brains and guts, but were really candy or snacks.

Chad and Sonny got a plate full from waiters ordered to give it to them. They ate hungrily, after a few minutes they started to get bored.

"Do you want to play twenty questions?" Chad asked Sonny, she nodded. Chad said "You first."

"Hm, what's your favorite color?"

Chad asked without hesitation "Brown," he said, looking into her eyes as he said it.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

Sonny blushed, and then asked "What's one thing you regret?"

Chad paused for a moment, and then he finally answered "Not taking the offer I had to join So Random!"

She stared at him as if he just grew another head "_You_ got an offer to join So Random!?"

"Yeah, same time you did."

Sonny was shocked "Are you joking?!"

Chad laughed, "No, I'm not. Ok, I think it's my turn. If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

Sonny blushed, "I don't want to answer that."

Chad smirked "Too bad."

"Please, Chad. I just don't want to answer this question. You can ask another one."

"You sure?"

Sonny nodded "Ask away."

"What's up with you and Victor?"

"Damn," Sonny breathed. "He's helping me get you jealous."

"Hm, that's evil, Munroe."

Sonny blushed, "Is it working?"

Now it was Chad's turn to blush, "Yes."

Chad looked away and asked Sonny "Were you jealous of that red head?"

"Extremely. Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes. Have you?"

"Yes. Um, I don't know what to ask. You go."

The couple didn't notice, but as each question was asked, they inched closer to each other.

"Why didn't you want to kiss me when I Guest Starred?" Chad asked.

"I don't like to kiss and it mean nothing, I don't want to be hurt. And that's exactly what was going to happen. Why'd you want me to fall in love with you?"

"I would never hurt you Sonny, ever. I wanted you to fall in love with me because....." _This is it I'm going to tell her,_ Chad thought. He sighed and finished.

"Because I love you."

Sonny stared into Chad's eyes, trying to see if he was lying at all.

He wasn't.

Sonny smiled, Chad asked her "Do you love me?"

"I adore you," Sonny said, just as Chad touched his lips to hers.

He wrapped his arms around Sonny, kissing her softly but showing her just how much he loved her. The longer they kissed, the steamier it got. Then they had to pull away for air. They looked into each others eyes.

_"Aww..."_

Everyone had been watching them, phones flew out and flashes went everywhere, Sonny blushed like crazy. Chad stood up and grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the room.

He called the limo driver and he arrived five minutes later.

Sonny and Chad got inside, "That will be everywhere tomorrow," Sonny said.

Chad grinned, "Yeah, but tomorrow instead of having to wake up to you on the cover kissing _that kid_ it'll be me."

Sonny playfully smacked his arm, "It was the Kiss Cam!"

"Yes, but you didn't have to kiss me because of the kiss cam. I. Am the greatest man on earth!"

Sonny laughed, "From me kissing you?"

Chad grinned "Of course!"

"Aww, that's soo sweet."

Chad smiled a genuine smile, "Do I get another kiss for that?"

Sonny smiled, "Maybe."

Sonny waited a couple of seconds, then leaned over and kissed Chad....on the cheek.

Chad frowned, "That's mean. You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

"Then you can't do that."

Sonny giggled, "I guess I can't now."

Chad picked up Sonny and carefully placed her on him lap, "No, you can't. It's just mean. It's not a very nice thing to do to your boyfriend," Chad said as if talking to a small child.

Sonny pouted, "But its fun."

"Too bad," Chad said, then kissed Sonny.

"Sir? We're here," Fred told Chad.

Chad and Sonny broke apart. "Thank you, Fred."

They stepped out of the car, and then Sonny's phone rang.

"Its Lucy, I'll put it on speaker," Sonny said, Chad nodded.

**"Sonny?! Where's my boyfriend?!"** Lucy yelled at her friend.

Sonny and Chad's eyes went wide; they turned to look at the driving away limo.

Both took off trying to get Fred's attention, waving their arms. While Sonny's phone was still in her hand, Lucy yelling **"I can't believe you left him there! With **_**his ex-girlfriend!**_** You are **_**dead**_** when I see you Sonny!"**

*~*~*

**A/N:** Hehe, I know this was predicable, but I ditched school today, (let me tell you, never missing a _day_ of school, then suddenly ditching feels awesome!) so I don't have much to do and I just decided to write this. Hm, it doesn't have that much Halloween stuff in it. Damn.

_Hershey's: You loved it_

_Snickers: You liked it, thought it could be better_

_Baby Ruth: You hated it (please tell me why)_


End file.
